legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 32 - To The Master Emerald's Shrine! Enter the Guardian
Narrator: After saving Tails and Cosmo Sonic got word from Tails that Myotismon's army is moving toward the Master Emerald's Shine. Sonic now decides his next task is to stop whatever it is they are going to the Emerald before its too late. Sonic: All right. Time to head out. I hope the others can handle Myotismon and the Zerg's forces in the city while I'm gone. (Runs off) (Sonic runs outside the city. He runs for a while till suddenly he is attack by more of Myotismon's army) Sonic: Hmm. Finally decided to show up huh? Okay. Bring it on! (Skeleton sword charge at Sonic trying slice him but he easily avoids and then defeats them) Sonic: All right who's next? (Two Ogre skeleton monster then attack with big clubs. Sonic jumps and lands on top of the club. The Ogre tries swinging the club left and right trying to get Sonic off. Then other one swing trying to help but Sonic jumps off and the Ogre hit his buddy defeating him. Sonic lands then summons his guitar and fires laser at the Ogre beating him) Sonic: Well that takes care of them. Time to get moving. (Sonic continues moving then later he arrives at a high place and he finally sees the shine in his sights) Sonic: There it is! Just a little bit longer and I'll be there. (Sonic starts moving a bit more but then stop after a bit for he sees someone staring at the shine. Sonic quickly knows who it is) Sonic: Knuckles! Knuckles: (Turns and looks at Sonic) Sonic. Your back. Sonic: Yep. And I'm taking care of Myotismon and the Invaders. Knuckles: Good to hear. I have my own problem with Myotismon right now. Sonic: What's going on? Knuckles: Myotismon's army has taken the Shine. What they are planning to do I have no idea. I could beat these guys easy but the problems is this stupid maze that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I keep ending up back here. Sonic: Well don't worry Knuckles. I'll get to the shine and save the Master Emerald for you. Knuckles: That's what I was hoping you'd say. But shouldn't you be focusing on stopping the bad guys in the city? Sonic: A bunch of our friends are fighting them there. Same for my friends from the P Team. They can handle things till I get back. Maybe when we get the Emerald you can join us to. Knuckles: So long as the Master Emerald is safe you can count on me. Sonic: Thanks Knuckles. We'll need everyone to win this. (Sonic's about to moving when he heard more Loud Speaker's going off) Myotismon: Hello? Testing... Testing... 1, 2, 3. Am I on? A-hem! Denizens of Nightmare World! Sonic The Hedgehog has returned! According to the reports... heh heh... he's enjoying our dangerous Nightmare World so much he's screaming in horror! Rejoice! This is all thanks to your efforts! Ba ha ha ha! Miles, my star pupil, my prodigal son, my shinning star. Be a good boy and finish the work your half-witted, half-pint, half-alive playmates could not. Because if you don't there's more then half a chance I'll be very, very, very ANGRY! (As Myotismon said 'angry' there is a some crashing sounds followed by the loud speakers shutting off) Sonic: Heh heh heh heh heh. If there's one thing I enjoy, it's making idiots like Myotismon angry. To be continued. Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Side Stories Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius